unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder Attacks
Bob the Builder Attacks is the third episode of George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. Plot George wants the new Game Triangle, but doesn't have enough money. So he wishes that Popple would give him a Game Triangle. Popple wanted to play a prank on George, so he granted the wish, but with a twist. He gave George some radio-active waste instead. The waste made George W. Bush turn orange, and he soon got bored with it. Then, he went to the playground to play on the swings. Popple decided to get back at George W. Bush by grabbing the radio-active waste and sneaking into prison. He got past the guards and made it to cell #444. He poured some of the waste into the cell, and a moaning sound came out. Just then, the Incredible Hulk smashed through the bars, and started killing people. Popple realized that he had poured the waste into the wrong cell and accidentally awakened the Hulk. He was SUPPOSED to pour it into cell #445. He poured what was left into that cell. That night, George was asleep. He had a dream that he was going to the bathroom on a dirty toilet seat. He did a number-two and flushed the toilet. However, this dream of happiness was rudely interrupted by a giant foot crushing through his home. George W. Bush realized who it was - BOB THE BUILDER!!! Bob was about to attack George W. Bush, but then his secretary showed up. Since she possessed amazing ninja/kung-fu skills, she was able to fight Bob the Builder. However, then she got bored protecting George W. Bush, so she left him alone, and Bob the Builder stepped on George W. Bush. Script Scene 1 In the Black House, George W. Bush is looking at a Nintendo Power magazine. GEORGE: Ooh, there's a new game console that just came out! What it called? The...Game Triangle? I want it! George presses a button under his desk, summoning his secretary. She appears out of nowhere and bows her head, listening respectfully to George W. Bush. GEORGE: Listen, lady! I want a Game Triangle! It's the newest game console. Get me one now! SECRETARY: I'm afraid that will be impossible, Mr. President. We don't have the budget for that due to the fact that you have crippled the nation's economy. GEORGE: Drat! Oh, wait. I have an idea. I can just ask Popple to make one appear with his wish-granting abilities, free of charge! George presses a different button under his desk, summoning Popple as his secretary leaves. The smiling bean enters, giggling. GEORGE: This is no time for laughter! Get me a Game Triangle. POPPLE: You sure you want it? It's hazardous to your health. GEORGE: My health? I wouldn't care about my health if I was next to a tub of nuke-elar waste! POPPLE: Really? Wish granted. Toodles! A tub of nuclear waste appears nect to George W. Bush as Popple runs out of his office, laughing. The toxic fumes from the nuclear waste swirl around George's face, turning him orange. GEORGE: Hey! That's not fair! Ah, whatever. I'm bored. I'm going to go play on the swings. Scene 2 George W. Bush is on the playground, swinging on the swings. Meanwhile, at the Black House, Popple has decided to sneak into George's office again and steal his nuclear waste. POPPLE: Drat that president! I'll have to dispose of this now. I'll just give it to the local jail. The prisoners there have better funding than Dubya himself, anyway. Popple dashes out of the Black House, dragging the tub of nuclear waste behind him. He arrives at the prison, leaps over the guards while holding the tub over his head, and slides under the gate. POPPLE: Ahh! I just got some dust in my eye! Must have been from underneath that gate. Whatever. Time to dispose of this nuclear waste! Popple drags the nuclear waste to Cell #444, pouring it under the door of the cell. Then, he finally wipes the dust out of his eyes and sees The Incredible Hulk inside the cell, crushing the bars of the cell with his bare hands. POPPLE: Eep! Wrong cell! Popple disposes of the nuclear residue in the next cell, Cell #445. POPPLE: There you go! You know what to do, Big B! Popple flees as The Hulk finally frees himself and starts attacking the other prisoners. Scene 3 That night, George W. Bush is asleep in his bed, dreaming in the form of a wavy flashback. GEORGE: Hey, this toilet seat is dirty! In his dream, George drops a doody into his potty, flushing the toilet. GEORGE: Yayyyyy! Suddenly, he awakes with a start as the Black House starts to shake. A giant foot smashes through the roof as the camera pans upward and shows the face of the foot's owner. GEORGE (from below): Bob the Builder!!! Bob the Builder is about to step on George W. Bush, but his secretary flies in at the nick of time and saves him. She then begins to fight Bob the Builder with her ninja/kung fu skills, causing Bob the Builder's toe to explode. SECRETARY: Mr. President, what time is it? GEORGE: Two in the morning... SECRETARY: Oh, so it's past five PM. Well, toodles! The secretary flees. George W. Bush yelps like a sickly dog as Bob the Builder steps on him. THE END! Morals *Don't wish for a Game Triangle. *Don't trust Popple. *DO NOT pour toxic waste into cell 444. *DO NOT pour toxic waste into cell 445. *ALWAYS call Bush's secretary if Bob the Builder tries to kill you. Trivia *This episode was the most random episode ever. *This episode featured a quick glimpse of georges blood going all over the place when getting squished. Mario sightings As you know, Mario appears in every episode except the movie. Mario appears a couple a times here . . . *When George uses the toilet, there is a Mario sticker. *Mario was in cell 444 *Mario is on one of the swings in the playground Category:Episodes